


our mistakes they were bound to be made

by allyoursnocontrol



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Best Man!Harry, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drunkenness, Little Spoon Louis, M/M, No Smut, Wedding Crasher!Louis, Weddings, also partially because i didnt really want to write smut yet, but i think the whole thing works without it, drunk sex is kinda non consensual-y for me and i didn't want to venture into that, even though harry is the little spoon, fluffy ending because fluff, im sorry for going against canon in an AU, it worked better, mostly because it didn't quite fit, past tomlinshaw, wedding au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 22:54:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4037674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allyoursnocontrol/pseuds/allyoursnocontrol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"So what's your name?" The blonde groom asks him. </i><br/> <br/><i>"Louis." </i></p><p>  <i>"I'm Niall. And this is my husband, Zayn. He finds your entrance to our wedding... slightly less amusing than I do." Niall says, chuckling. Zayn sends him a look filled with mirth, but it doesn't mask the honest love still very present in his eyes. </i></p><p>  <i>"Yes. Well I happened to have had a particular idea of how our ceremony would go and it did not involve a strange bloke busting in right before I got to kiss my husband." Zayn says, sipping his champagne and avoiding looking at Louis. "I definitely didn't anticipate said stranger would also be sitting at our table for our dinner, yet here he is." </i></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>or the one where Louis crashes the wrong wedding, but it somehow ends up being the right one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	our mistakes they were bound to be made

**Author's Note:**

  * For [offwiththeirheads](https://archiveofourown.org/users/offwiththeirheads/gifts).



> This is the first thing I've written for the fandom. I'm mostly happy with it. You have to start somewhere. Took me a while, but so proud of myself for finally completing it.
> 
> Standard disclaimer that this is a work of fiction and in no way implies anything about the real life people whose names and descriptions are used in this work.
> 
> Title is from I'll Keep You Safe by Sleeping at Last. Quality song by a quality artist that fits this fic right to me.
> 
> For [stripesandcurls](http://archiveofourown.org/users/stripesandcurls/profile), hope you like it :)

Louis feels like his skin is on fire. He thought he would be able to do this no problem. After all, he doesn’t scare easily. But now, looking at those doors...he’s not so sure of himself. He knows what he needs to do. He can do this. He can  _do_  this. He turns towards the doors, squares his shoulders, and bursts through. The entire audience turns to look at him. Louis looks around for a moment before finally forcing himself to meet the eyes of the man he’s here to see.

He looks down the aisle across the room only to see a very angry (and very gorgeous) dark haired man standing next to a blonde bloke who looks like he’s about five seconds away from bursting into tears because he’s laughing so hard. Louis knows he’s made a rather large mistake and he feels the embarrassment pooling in his stomach as he sees the confused and disapproving faces of each wedding attendee. He needs to leave and he needs to leave  _now_.

He turns to exit the room of stunned wedding attendees and hears the sound of someone follow him at an alarmingly quick pace. Louis breaks into a run trying to escape the building before he’s caught.

He can tell his follower is getting closer by the increasing volume of his feet hitting the ground, but he can see the exit is close. He turns to see who it is that’s pursuing him with such vigor which is right about when he hits a brick wall, literally. He crumbles to the ground and his pursuer falls right on top of him.

Louis can barely breathe having just fallen and now having another person crushing his diaphragm. “Get...off!” He manages to shout despite his current inability to force air into his lungs. The person rolls off of him and Louis gasps, sucking in as much air as possible.

“You hit that door.” His follower says pointing to the glass door Louis just hit. So not quite the brick wall he felt like he had hit. Whatever. Just because he ran into a glass door doesn’t mean he wouldn’t have outrun this guy otherwise. He turns to face his pursuer who he discovers to be a rather tall man with curly hair and quite green eyes.

“Great observation, Curly.” Louis retorts.  _A nickname? Keep your chill,_  Louis thinks. “But, I’m going to head out.”

“Harry. My name’s Harry.” Harry clarifies, completely disregarding the fact that Louis wants to leave. He looks exasperated and a little exhausted, but he still has a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips. “I’m the best man. The real question is, who are you?”

Louis sighs contemplating the question briefly before deciding that he has just crashed this guy’s likely best friend’s wedding and he deserves some sort of explanation.

“I’m Louis. And I’m sorry for…” Louis gestures back towards the entrance of the wedding hall. “That.” Harry chuckles, a low sound that makes Louis feel at least a little bit better for putting Harry through all this. “Speaking of which, shouldn’t you be back there?” Harry just shrugs.

“Ceremony had just finished. I don’t really need to see my two best mates kiss and walk down an aisle. Nothing I haven’t seen before.”

“Oh.” Louis doesn’t really know what he should say or do in this situation. What is the correct response when one interrupts someone’s best friends’ wedding ceremony for no valid reason? Louis looks down at his feet as if the answer is written on the floor before deciding the best thing to do is probably just go. “Yeah so again, really sorry. I should probably get going.” Louis turns to leave, but a warm hand circles his wrist.

“Don’t.” Louis turns to face Harry who’s looking at him with a smile that’s clearly full of pity. Louis looks at his wrist that is currently being dwarfed by Harry’s rather large hand. He looks up and briefly meets Harry’s gaze before Harry releases his wrist. “I mean, you’ve clearly had a shit day and I bet you didn’t just storm into some random wedding for no reason. So stay, get drunk on some free booze and eat some cake and overpriced steak. The guys won’t care.”

Louis knows this is a horrible idea. The absolute worst. But his heart is racing and his thoughts feel like they just been sent through a blender. He breathes out an “Okay.” And that was not the plan.

\-----

Louis is mortified when they walk through the doors of the reception hall and people turn to stare at him. Some people look deeply displeased while others just chuckle and go back to sipping their champagne. Louis nearly turns to bolt out of the room except Harry presses a hand to the small of Louis' back and guides him towards a table. Louis realizes they are headed to the table where the two grooms are sitting and he stops, determined to run away again.

"Come on. You gotta keep walking so we can get to the table." Harry says, laughing gently. He sees the expression of terror on Louis' face and his brow furrows. "Oh. Don't worry about it. Niall and Zayn won't mind."

"I am  _not_ sitting at a table with the two grooms whose wedding I ruined." Louis says getting ready to squirm away from Harry and leave. Harry applies more pressure to his back, indicating his determination not to let Louis run again.

"Oh don't flatter yourself. You did not ruin their wedding. It wasn't that big of a deal; you aren't that important." Harry smiles, his green eyes brightening.

"Gee, thanks." Louis retorts. "Seriously, I think I'll just get going. This was a bad idea and--"

"Nope. Let's go. Get moving. I'll carry you over there if I have to." Louis groans, admits defeat, and keeps walking.

When he gets to the table, the blonde haired boy breaks out into laughter again. The darker haired bloke smiles fondly before turning to glare at Louis. Louis is momentarily distracted by the man's sharp cheekbones and piercing eyes before he looks away, cheeks heating up in embarrassment.

Harry nudges Louis to sit down at the empty seat in front of him and he does. Harry sits down next to him with the grooms to his right.

"So what's your name?" The blonde groom asks him.

"Louis."

"I'm Niall. And this is my husband, Zayn. He finds your entrance to our wedding... slightly less amusing than I do." Niall says, chuckling. Zayn sends him a look filled with mirth, but it doesn't mask the honest love still very present in his eyes.

"Yes. Well I happened to have had a particular idea of how our ceremony would go and it did not involve a strange bloke busting in right before I got to kiss my husband." Zayn says, sipping his champagne and avoiding looking at Louis. "I definitely didn't anticipate said stranger would also be sitting at our table for our dinner, yet here he is." Zayn finally looks at Louis and Louis immediately wishes he hadn't. His expression is filled with disdain and he might have run out right then if it weren't for the fact that Harry drapes an arm around Louis' chair.

"Oh give it up already. You love drama." Niall says playfully.

"I do  _not_." Zayn responds sarcastically and they proceed to have some sort of coupley chat by themselves.

"Don't worry about Zayn. He'll get over it." Harry says, nudging Louis' shoulder. "And Niall is right. Zayn loves drama."

“Great.” Louis says dryly. He reaches forward and graciously drinks the champagne that has been placed in front of him. “I need something harder than this.” He turns and looks around in search of the bar. Once he spots it, he makes to stand up, but Harry places a hand on his thigh.

“I got it.” Harry says, getting up and walking towards the bar. Louis turns back and downs the rest of his champagne.

“Pretty shit day, yeah?” Someone next to him says.

“That would be the understatement of the century.” Louis replies turning to face the source of the conversation. He is met with a girl with long blonde hair filled with streaks of pink. She’s smiling, warm and inviting.

“You want to talk about…” She looks up towards the ceiling as if the word she is looking for has been written there. “The incident, why you sorta crashed this wedding?”

“Yeah. Probably should, shouldn’t I?” Louis looks around trying to find Harry because he needs to be a little less sober before he has this conversation. “Where is the curly haired lad when you need ‘em?” Louis spies him over at the bar, leaning over it and displaying his arse. His trousers are obscenely tight for a tuxedo. Louis notices that the bartender is chatting him up, and something hot flashes inside him. He wants his drink now if the bartender would just pull his head out of Harry’s arse. Then the bartender places his hand on Harry’s forearm and Louis can’t bear it any longer. He stands up and quickly strides up alongside Harry.

“You bringing the drinks back or what?” Harry looks at him with a bit of surprise. The bartender is looking down in shame which good. He should be. Louis reaches across the bar to grabs the drinks that have probably been made for the past five minutes. “Might want to you know, do your job.” Louis says to the bartender and walks right back towards the table. Harry is stunned for a moment before he follows.

“Louis!” Harry calls but Louis keeps walking, but Harry is too tall so he catches up quickly and stops Louis. “Louis, what in the bloody hell was that about?!”

“Nothing. I just wanted my drink. I’ve been waiting and the bartender should’ve been doing his job.” Harry looks at him skeptically. Louis just looks away.

“Come on. Let’s go outside for a bit.” Harry finally says, eyebrow furrowed and begins walking towards the door.

\-----

They find a bench that's far enough from the hotel where the wedding is taking place, but close enough that Louis can still hear the muffled beat of the music.

"So?" Harry asks. Louis just looks at him with a furrowed brow until he continues. "Tell me what happened."

"What happened?" Louis asks, feigning confusion despite knowing exactly what Harry is getting at. Harry gives him a pointed look. "Okay. Okay." Louis says, throwing his hands up in surrender. "I came here to crash this guy, Nick's wedding."

"This guy?" Harry questions.

"My ex." Louis explains.

"Ah." Harry nods.

"I think I must've got the date mixed up. I don't know." He pulls the invitation out of his back pocket and shows it to Harry.

"The wedding is here. But on  _May_  6th. Not March 6th." Harry says, reading it off the invite. "Why'd you wanna crash it anyways?"

"I don't really even know." Louis shrugs. "Nick was just kind of it for me, ya know? My first real love. And I did what what I thought was best. I ran. And I left the best thing that ever happened to me behind. And I dunno I thought if maybe he saw me, remembered what he was missing, things would be different? Sounds stupid now." Harry places a hand on Louis' knee.

"It doesn't. It really doesn't. But don't you think that you will find someone new? Someone right for you? Seems Nick has." Harry questions with genuine care. Louis looks down and just nods. He’s heard this a million times before. Just find someone new...as if it’s that easy. Guess what? There actually isn’t a line of men waiting for their chance to date Louis. Why would there be? It’s not like he expected Harry to understand. I mean, Harry is like sex on legs, very long legs. He’s only hear out of pity for Louis and politeness. Not that Louis minds that much. “Still pretty shit though.” Louis hums in agreement and takes a large swig of his drink. He feels the alcohol seeping through his veins, making him feel lighter despite the weight in his heart.

“I think I want to go back, get smashed, and dance until I forget why I even came here.” Louis decides aloud.

“Now that’s a plan I can get behind.” Harry agrees, raising his glass to Louis’. Louis thinks that could've been some sort of innuendo but he ignores it. “Cheers, mate.” And they both throw back the rest of their drinks.

\-----

“Harooooold.” Louis slurs, pressing his mouth a little too close to Harry’s ear. “Do another shot with me.” Harry giggles, and Louis likes that sound. He thinks he’d like to hear it every day for...well forever.

“I think I wanna dance. Oh myo. Louis we should dance!” Harry shouts before laughing some more and then taking another sip of his drink. That’s got to be his fifth, or sixth, maybe his eighth? Louis really can’t remember and he really doesn’t care.

“Shots. Then dancing.”

“Mkay.” Harry breathes into Louis’ ear. Louis definitely does not shiver.

They stumble their way over to the bar, laughing like fools and earning some concerned glances from some of the older wedding guests.

“Oh, bartender!” Louis says, a little too loud. Harry is pressed against his side, giggling about something. The bartender makes his way over to the pair. He looks displeased at best. “Two shots of whatever you want for me and this lump.”

“Okay. But this is your last round. I am not cleaning up anyone’s vomit today.” The bartender replies before beginning to pour the shots.

“Oh, did you hear that, Harry? Someone is getting a little feisty over here.” Louis chimed, nudging Harry a little until he manages to stand on his own.

“‘s just jealous.” Harry mumbles. Louis does not currently have the mental capacity to analyze that. The bartender angrily places the shots on the counter and Louis doesn’t hesitate to toss it back. Harry joins him.

“Louuuuueh. Dancing now?” Harry grins, dimples fully on display. Louis thinks he wants to poke one, so he does. Harry furrows his brow briefly before breaking out into giggles again.

“Kem on, Harold. We’re going to dance now.” Louis moves towards the dance floor, Harry in tow. They make their way toward the center and soon Harry is draped over Louis’ back. Louis grins and presses back against him. They move to the music as best they can considering their current level of inebriation. Harry’s hands loop around Louis and rest on his hips, gently coaxing him back and forth to the beat of whatever song is on.

Pretty soon, Harry’s lips are pressed against Louis’ neck and Louis is leaning into them. Louis turns around in Harry’s arms which results in Harry’s hands resting on Louis’ arse. Louis loops his arms around Harry’s neck and pulls him down for a kiss. Louis thought he was hot from the alcohol but it doesn’t even begin to compare to the heat that is radiating through him from the feel of Harry’s lips against his, Harry’s hands on him, Harry. Harry. Harry. Louis puts his thigh between Harry’s legs and Harry moans into Louis’ mouth.

They’re full on snogging on the dance floor and Harry is beginning to rut up against Louis’ leg when something clears their throat. Louis sighs and turns to see who interrupted them. It’s Zayn and it’s probably a good thing he stopped them, but no way is Louis going to allow him the satisfaction of knowing that.

“You two need to get a room before you start fucking on the floor in front of me nan.” Zayn remarks firmly with his arms crossed. Harry begins patting his coat pockets until he pulls out a hotel room key.

“Got a room cause I’m here for a wedding.” Harry says with a satisfied smirk.

“I know you do. It’s my wedding.” Zayn says while rolling his eyes and shaking his head fondly. “I swear to god, Harry. How much did you even have to drink?”

“Hmmm.” Harry considers the question and taps a finger to his mouth. “Maybe three or five?”

“Three or five whats?” Zayn asks, but before Harry can respond, he continues. “You know what, I don’t want to know. Just go upstairs and lay down. Please don’t die on your way up there.” Harry pulls Louis into his side and they head towards the elevators. “Use protection!” Zayn shouts to which Harry just waves nonchalantly in response.

\-----

They stay pressed together as they wait for the elevator to arrive. Louis is absolutely buzzing. The elevator arrives and they step into it together. Before the doors have shut, Louis has Harry pushed up against the wall. Louis presses his lips against Harry’s. He licks into Harry’s mouth and the kiss quickly deepens. Louis is so absorbed in the feel of Harry that he nearly misses the sound of elevator arriving at their floor. Harry pulls back and leads Louis to his room which would be an easy task except Harry can’t seem to remember which room is his.

They finally, finally find Harry's room (not until after they've woken up half the floor and Louis has collapsed on the floor in a fit of laughter) and stumble inside. Harry feels around for the light switch and finds it illuminating the room that holds a tacky couch, a desk, and a queen size bed.

"Going to have a wee." Louis says and makes his way to the small, brightly lit bathroom. When he comes back out, Harry is sprawled out on the bed like a starfish. He rolls over to his side and looks at Louis, one hand bracing his head.

"How did I pull such a fit bloke?" Harry asks, voice raspy and deep. He pats the space next to him and Louis goes to lay on the bed. He mirrors Harry's current position, placing a hand under his head and facing Harry.

"I was asking myself the same question." Louis mumbles back, already feeling his eyelids beginning to droop from the sleep he did not get last night and the alcohol that is currently flowing through his veins.

"Goodnight, Lou." is the last thing he hears before drifting into a peaceful slumber.

\-----

Louis awakes to light streaming through the window. He has a pounding headache and it takes a moment for the room he is in to come into focus. He realizes he is way too warm and the source of this heat is the boy who's got his absurdly gangly arms wrapped tightly around Louis' torso. The previous night comes back to him I'm flashes. The wedding, the horribly embarrassing moment when he walked into the wrong wedding, the dinner, the drinks, the dancing, and Harry. Harry, the wonderful best man who he somehow ended up in bed with. Harry who he most definitely did not have sex with but he most definitely wanted to. Harry who inexplicably cared about Louis despite Louis only causing problems.

He hears Harry’s breathing change and feels him start to twitch. Louis knows he will be awake soon. Harry shifts behind him.

“Lou?” Harry whispers. “You awake?” Harry presses a soft kiss to Louis’ neck and something warm unfurls in Louis’ stomach.

“Well I am now.” Louis grumbles, voice husky from the morning.

“Good. I’m starved. Let’s grab some food.” Harry says, already untangling himself from Louis and making to get up. Louis hesitates. If he goes to eat with Harry, this becomes Something. He could leave now and just let this be something that happened that he will chuckle about years from now. Harry tosses a pair of joggers and hits Louis square in the face. “Oops.” Harry says without a hint of remorse whatsoever and failing to hold back the grin the grin that has spread across his face.

“Oh I see. Is that how this is going to be, Curly?” Louis challenges, eyebrows very much raised. “Maybe I won’t come with you to breakfast if this is the kind of treatment I am going to receive.”

“You are definitely coming to breakfast with me. Not even up for argument.” Harry responds firmly, crossing his arms to reinforce his statement.

“Oh yeah? And what are you going to do to stop me?”

“ I don’t know if you noticed this, Louis, but you’re pretty small?” Harry’s signature grin has once again take hold of his face.

“Oh that’s it, I’m out of here.” Louis jumps up and makes a break for the door, but Harry stops him and tackles him down onto the bed. Harry is laughing as he pins Louis’ arms above his head, hovering above Louis with his entire body on top of him. Louis stills and Harry goes quiet. Something electric feels the air immediately changing the mood of the room. Harry leans down and captures Louis in a deep kiss. Louis licks along Harry’s lip until Harry opens his mouth granting Louis access. The sensation is heady and Louis feels like he is losing himself in Harry’s mouth, like he’s drowning in everything that is Harry.

Harry pulls away. “As much as I would like to just stay here all day, I’m really hungry and check out is in about thirty minutes.” Louis pouts and Harry leans down to kiss the pout of his face. “Don’t pout, love. I like it better when you smile.”

\-----

After showering, Louis slips on the joggers Harry threw at him earlier and sniffs his shirt that is lying crumpled on the floor. Smells like sweat and regrets. Not really Louis’ usual choice of cologne. He digs around in Harry’s luggage and finds a suitable jumper. He slips it on, noting that it is definitely too big for him, but it smells like Harry so he doesn’t really care.

They walk a few streets over to a small café and are quickly seated.

“What are you getting?” Harry asks, looking at his menu with deep concentration. Louis wants to kiss him.

“I was thinking of just going with eggs on toast.”

“Perhaps I will too.” Harry says, still staring intently at the menu. Louis feels Harry hook his ankle around Louis. Heat radiates from Louis’ feet throughout his body. What is it about Harry that makes him feel so...warm?

The waiter comes by to take their order.

“Two eggs on toast please.” Harry orders turning to grin at Louis. Louis just raises an eyebrow and smirks in response.

 -----

Just having breakfast somehow turns into going for a short walk that somehow ends in having lunch together. Lunch is followed by window shopping and browsing the local antique shops where Harry behaves like a child. That somehow becomes takeaway that they eat at Harry’s flat where they may also enjoy some lazy, evening snogging while the tv plays quietly in the background, completely ignored. It is nearing midnight by the time Louis realizes he has spent the majority of the past forty eight hours with Harry and that it was probably the best time he’s had in a long time. It isn’t long before Louis gets the urge to leave remembering that he has work tomorrow and that him and Harry could never happen.

He tells Harry he should get going and Harry offers to ride in a taxi with Louis back to his flat. Louis accepts despite his better judgement.

 

\-----

“So this is it.” Louis says, looking at his feet and kicking at the ground without any real purpose as they both stand outside of his flat.

“Can I give you my number?” Harry asks politely and Louis is far too endeared by Harry  _asking_ to give Louis his number.

“Yeah.” Louis responds without thinking. Harry hands him a scrap of paper that Louis tucks away in his pocket despite knowing he will never call Harry. He knows that Harry is deeply confused. That Harry should have someone better than Louis, _deserves_ someone better than Louis. Someone who isn’t hung up on the same guy. Someone who isn’t Louis.

“Goodbye.” Louis mumbles and turns to enter his flat. Harry stops him, grabbing his wrist before reconsidering and releasing. Louis stares down for a moment before meeting Harry’s gaze. Harry’s brow is furrowed and he’s looking at Louis with confusion, fear, and maybe a little bit of hope.

“I’ll hear from you. Right, Lou?” Louis just nods and then quickly goes into his flat before anything more can happen.

Louis shuts the door of his flat and kicks off his shows with complete disregard for where they end up. He drags himself to his room and curls up in his bed, trying (and failing) to convince himself that this is what is right. He knows he is doing the right thing for Harry, but why does everything feel so very  _wrong_?

\-----

He told himself he would forget Harry. He would forget the ridiculous man who made him smile, make him laugh, and made him feel important. He would forget about the man he barely knew but wanted to memorize everything about. Each day that passed was a heavy reminder that he may never forget. That despite trying to remove Harry from his brain, Harry had somehow found a home inside his heart. Nights were the worst. He couldn’t control his dreams or the way they tended to be filled with green and long limbs and deep laughter and soft, curly hair. He woke up each morning feeling more alone and more inexplicably homesick.

\-----

He thought he was stronger. He really did. But two months later, he’s standing outside the very same door at the very same hotel. He is most definitely not thinking about Harry. Harry who has never left his thoughts. Harry who he sees everywhere despite not having seen him once since he left him outside his flat, promising to call but knowing he wouldn’t. Harry who outshines every star in the sky, but Harry couldn’t find his way back to him. Harry. No. This is not the time for wallowing. This is the time for wedding crashing, for groom stealing.

He looks at the door, trying yet again to convince himself to enter.  _Do it, you coward._ But he can’t. He turns to run away, the only thing he’s ever been good at. He’s running when he hits a brick wall.

“Are you fucking kidding me? Again?” Louis shouts angrily, ready to break this stupid glass door, when he feels familiar hands helping him up.

“Still running?” He knows that voice. He knows it and Louis’ heart immediately begins to race. Louis looks up and is met with green eyes. He’s missed those green eyes.

Harry gets Louis back on his feet, letting his hands rest on Louis’ waist.

“I thought coming here was a long shot. I thought maybe you had gotten past this whole-” He waves carelessly towards the door to the wedding. “Thing.”

“I thought I had too. Old habits die hard?” Louis jokes lightly, uncomfortable.  _Keep it together._ Harry chuckles and smiles down at Louis.

“I thought maybe I had gotten past you. I went on a few dates. I went to clubs from time to time.” Louis just shudders thinking about someone else’s lips pressed to Harry’s. No. No one else should get to touch Harry but Louis. But Louis gave up his opportunity to have Harry a long time ago. “No one quite compared. Every time I was with someone, I was thinking about this blue eyed bloke and his laugh that had become permanently stuck in my head. Some bloke who had completely blown me off. But then I remembered what he loved to do. Run. Louis, I know you want to run, and that’s okay. Because I will chase you my whole life if I have to. I will run right alongside you because you are so worth it. But please tell me you won’t run again? Because I would really like to date you.”

Louis thinks he has completely lost his ability to form words. Harry just smiles and waits for Louis to speak.

“I want to...I mean...god please just kiss me already.” And Louis stands on his tiptoes and smiles into the kiss. So happy to finally have Harry’s lips back on his. Right where they belong.

\-----

And on his wedding day (exactly one year later in the very same hotel), he runs. He runs again because running is what he’s good at. He runs straight down the aisle and into the arms of the man he loves (who is standing next to the two men whose wedding he is so lucky he accidentally crashed). The man (who might happen to be planning to change his name to Harry Tomlinson) who chuckles and shakes his head of curly locks incredulously.

_I’d run around the world to be with you._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Feedback greatly appreciated.
> 
> ***update: since the reveal has happened, feel free to come chat with me on [tumblr](http://allyoursnocontrol.tumblr.com).


End file.
